


The Light Still Golden

by ariya167



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fall Maiko Week 2018, Fluff, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: A lazy morning in the Fire Lord's chambers.





	The Light Still Golden

Zuko blinked, slowly rising out of the foggy haze of sleep and returning to his body, lying across crimson sheets. It was late morning, dazzling sunlight spilling through the windows and illuminating every surface in his bedroom with gold. 

It looked like a painting, something by one of the great artists he’d had to study in school. Agni’s Light in the Fire Lord’s Chambers, maybe. 

A faint noise distracted him, and he looked down to see Mai curled under his arm, still asleep and lightly snoring. 

He smiled, and murmured, “Good morning,”

She yawned, blearily rubbing her eyes as she sat up. “What time is it?” 

“Just after ten o’clock, I think,” Zuko said. “Do you want me to call for breakfast?” 

“That sounds good.” 

Only a few minutes later they were sitting up in bed and nibbling on fire flakes and rice. Zuko watched Mai as she ate, the way the sunlight played on the sharp edge of her jaw, elegant fingers hovering over the dishes to choose what to eat next, her long black hair spilling over her shoulders like ink. 

She returned his gaze. “What are you looking at?”

“You,” he answered honestly. 

“Is that so?” Mai asked evenly, a small smile playing over her lips. Ever-so-delicately, she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and Zuko flushed under the heavy weight of her gaze. 

“Why shouldn’t I look at you?” Zuko returned, leaning closer to her until they were barely inches apart. 

Mai didn’t respond. Before he could react she’d breached the space between them, and kissed him. 

Zuko pushed back, deepening the kiss. For a long, blissful moment, Mai was the only thing on his mind, until something occurred to him. 

“Wait,” he said, and broke apart. 

“What?” Mai frowned, evidently miffed. Zuko gestured to the plates scattered across the bed. 

“I don’t want to get food on the sheets.” he explained. Mai sighed, but after dating her-officially, at least-for three years, he could tell when her sighs were affectionate rather than irritated, and she helped him pile the platters on the floor and out of reach. 

As soon as they were done, they came back together, gasping for breath between kisses. Zuko’s legs tangled in the sheets, but he didn’t care. He wanted to be tangled with Mai, to be as close with her as possible. 

“I love you,” Mai murmured when they broke apart, hand on his cheek, just below his scar. He stiffened at her touch-it was instinct after all these years-but relaxed. 

“I love you too,” Zuko said, and the words felt so right. He fit with Mai, like two puzzle pieces snapping together into place. “I love every part of you.”

“I love you so much,” Mai whispered, and before their confessions could devolve into something embarrassingly sappy, she pulled him down to the bed and rested her head in the hollow between his neck and his shoulder. 

The light was still golden, making the room look like a painting or a tapestry, but lying here, listening to the soft sound of Mai’s breathing, it was the realest Zuko had ever felt. And he didn’t want to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
